blacklightfandomcom-20200225-history
Blacklight: Retribution
Blacklight: Retribution Geht ein Behinderter über die Straße. Plötzlich kommen ein paar Menschen, die immer mehr zu werden scheinen. Auf einmal stehen alle vor einer Ampel und da fragt der Behinderte "Hat jemand mal einen Euro? Durch meine Behinderung kann ich nicht mehr arbeiten." Plötzlich sagt einer aus der letzten Reihe: "Du bist doch behindert, du behinderte Sau". Dieser Witz war total behindert und geschmacklos. Jeder der über diesen Witz lacht, ist ein Behinderter. Maps The game currently contains the following maps: *Centre(only for game mode Onslaught) * Containment * Convoy * Deadlock * Decay * Dropzone * Evacuation * HeloDeck * Heavy Metal * Metro * Nuken(only for game mode Siege) * Offshore * Outpost *Piledriver * Rig (in a beta stage, as of 1/29/15) * Safehold * SeaPort * Trench * Vertigo *Vortex Purchasable Items As Blacklight: Retribution is free-to-play, monetization of the game happens through the Market and the Customization menu where players can buy items to use in-game. To purchase items, players can use two different currencies: ZEN and Game Points (GP). ZEN can be bought from Perfect World for real money, while Game Points are earned for playing the game. Most items can be bought permanently, while others may only be available as a 'rental' option (1, 3, 7, 30 or 90 days). In addition, some items are restricted in that GP can only be used to rent the item, while ZEN is the only way to get that item permanently in addition to rentals. To buy items with Game Points, a minimum player level may have to be reached. Buying items with ZEN bypasses this requirement. Some bought items can be equipped all the time, while others have to be unlocked from the Depot during the match for Combat Points (CP), a third currency. Combat Points are earned for capturing points, killing enemy players, getting assists, etc. With these points, players can visit nearby Depots and buy the items they have chosen in the Depot section in the character customization menu. Items purchased at Depots include the Ammo Refill, the powerful FT18 Flamethrower, the prized Hardsuit, and many more. Localized Versions Besides English, the game is available in French and German. Both those localized versions use, per default, the European server, but also have access to the servers in the US. Story Not a lot is known about the background of the game. It plays in a near future, about 50 years from now, mostly in inner city areas of Asian metropoles. In one of the Developers Diaries videos, one of the developers referred to a map as a "Neo Tokyo". Those cities are deserted, and signs of an epidemic outbreak are visible in many maps, in form of abandoned quarantine installations and medical waste. Signs of this Infection are also visible on the "Patient Zero" skin of the hero Viper. While civilans have fled the cities, the global arms corporations are fighting over the remaining resources and for domination over what is left of the world, sending out teams of agents against each other. The game does not connect directly to the story of its predecessor, Blacklight: Tango Down. On a time line, Blacklight: Retribution may be several years after the events of Blacklight: Tango Down, as technology seems slightly more advanced. PS4 In addition to the PC version of the game, a Playstation 4 version is also available. This version contains several notable differences from the original, including the absence of certain game modes. Trailers File:Blacklight Retribution World's End Trailer|World's End Trailer File:Blacklight Retribution More PS4 Gameplay From Destin - Gamescom 2013|Gamescom 2013 Gameplay File:Blacklight Retribution - PS4 Hardsuit Gameplay - Gamescom 2013|Gamescom 2013 - Hardsuit Gameplay File:Blacklight Retribution - Playing on a PS4 - Gamescom 2013|Gamescom 2013 - PS4 Gameplay de:Blacklight: Retribution Category:Games Category:Blacklight: Retribution